Amar a Albus
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Amar a Albus significa: fotografías, ranas de chocolate y almuerzos familiares. Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Fotografías

**Amar a Albus **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Lista:** Objetos Mágicos.

**Objeto:** Cámara.

* * *

**I.**

Scorpius estudia el objeto con detenimiento.

Se trata de un artefacto muy extraño a su parecer que es de color negro y tiene forma rectangular. De un lado posee un pequeño círculo que por más que Scorpius intenta no puede conseguir ver lo que hay más allá y del otro lado tiene otro rectángulo hecho de un material que se siente frágil al tacto. También tiene varios botones con diferentes instrucciones que no puede interpretar. Después de examinar el objeto críticamente, lo deja sobre la mesa y pasa la mano varias veces por encima de él, esperando que estalle de un momento a otro.

Albus ha recibido aquel extraño artefacto como regalo de su tía Hermione y a Scorpius no le sorprende que se trate de alguna de esas cosas extrañas que los muggle tienen la manía de inventar. Él vuelve a pasar la mano en busca de alguna señal que le diga que el objeto es peligroso pero dicha señal nunca llega. La mirada de toda la sala común está posada sobre el chico de cabello rubio que está comenzando a hacer el ridículo.

— ¿Qué es exactamente esta cosa?

Albus ya le ha explicado dos veces al menos que se trata de una cámara fotográfica que su tía ha quedado en regalarle para que pueda hacer un álbum sobre su último año en Hogwarts pero parece que Scorpius no termina de comprender.

—Es algo así como una cámara muggle. Este círculo pequeño que ves aquí, dentro contiene un lente que capta la imagen y la proyecta en esta pantalla que está del otro lado. Una vez que presionas el botón grande, la imagen queda grabada en la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara.

No es de extrañarse que Scorpius no tenga la mínima idea de qué es una pantalla y una tarjeta de memoria, el contacto que el chico tiene con el mundo muggle es mayormente escaso y la mayor parte de las veces que frecuenta el mundo no mágico es porque Albus lo arrastra a él.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial una cámara muggle?

—Esa es la mejor parte. No es solamente una cámara muggle, es también una **_cámara mágica _**—si Scorpius antes estaba confundido en cuanto al objeto, ahora luce aún más confuso—. Mi tía Hermione le ha hecho ciertas modificaciones para que la cámara conserve la resolución de colores y el método de almacenamiento que los muggles utilizan y al mismo tiempo que tenga las ventajas de una cámara mágica como eso de que las fotografías se muevan.

— ¿Qué es una resolución de colores?

—No voy a explicártelo porque lo más probable sería que no lo entendieras y acércate hacía aquí que quiero que la primera fotografía con mi cámara nueva sea contigo.

Scorpius se muestra reticente pero él le jala por el brazo acercándolo a su cuerpo y no va a negar que la cercanía le gusta. Albus le pasa el brazo por la cintura, sonríe de forma que los dos hoyuelos se le forman en las mejillas y enfoca el rostro de ambos frente al pequeño círculo que se encuentra en la parte delantera de la cámara.

A Scorpius le gusta la sonrisa genuina de Albus y aprovecha el instante donde aprieta el botón de mayor tamaño, para robarle un fugaz beso que claramente le toma por sorpresa. Sus labios siempre tienen un sabor dulce y eso es lo que le distrae cuando la luz plateada sale disparada.

—Por cierto, la abuela Molly me pidió que te recordara que estás invitado a almorzar en las vacaciones.

Amar a Albus significa dejarse fotografiar con un artefacto modificado sin quejarse al respecto.


	2. Rana de chocolate

**Amar a Albus **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Lista:** Objetos Mágicos.

**Objeto:** Expreso de Hogwarts.

* * *

**II. **

En la estación de Hogsmeade ya se encuentra la gran locomotora escarlata que comienza a despedir una estela de humo gris. La mayoría de estudiantes ya van vestidos de forma informal mientras que los únicos obligados a permanecer con la túnica son los prefectos. Es responsabilidad de Scorpius asegurarse que todos los alumnos de primer y segundo año se encuentren en sus compartimientos, aquellos que han decidido volver a sus casas y asegurarse que no haya ningún inconveniente.

— ¿Puedo ir a comprarme algo al carrito?

—La señora del carrito no tardará en pasar por la puerta del compartimiento —le dice Scorpius a la niña menuda pero ella no le hace caso y sale corriendo en busca de los dulces—. ¿Para qué me pregunta si de todos modos va a hacer su voluntad?

Recorrer el **_Expreso de Hogwarts_** de un extremo a otro para cerciorarse que todo este en orden, no es una de las tareas preferidas de Scorpius pero de todos modos lo hace. Ya se encuentran a mitad de camino, lo que significa que no puede quitar puntos y es una lástima ya que ha visto a un par de Hufflepuff alterando el orden en un compartimiento.

Scorpius entra en el compartimiento donde se encuentra Albus y se deja caer sobre uno de los asientos. El paisaje montañoso se puede divisar a través de la ventanilla empañada y Scorpius recuesta su mejilla a pesar de que el cristal permanece gélido.

—Recuerda que la próxima semana debes ir a almorzar a La Madriguera.

Scorpius pone los ojos en blanco.

—Lo has mencionado diez veces en los últimos dos días, Al. Estaré puntualmente en La Madriguera el miércoles próximo.

Albus asiente con un movimiento de cabeza. Scorpius deposita un beso de forma insinuante en su cuello y cuando él ladea la cabeza, le da a entender que quiere que continúe. Traza un camino de besos por el cuello blanco y lentamente va bajando hasta encontrar el hombro cubierto por una cazadora. Los dedos níveos se encargan de apartarla para continuar con el trayecto.

—Scorpius —le llama Albus en un murmullo cortado—, no creo que sea buena idea que hagamos esto. Cualquiera podría entrar en el compartimiento y no creo que sea un grato momento.

—Al diablo con lo que pueda suceder, Al. He tenido que hacer los controles una y otra vez para asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden, he tenido que deshacer hechizos accidentales y terminar con tres peleas por unas varitas de regaliz. Quiero estar con mi novio y poco me importa lo que pueda suceder.

Para hacer énfasis en sus palabras, le da un apretón al muslo de Albus.

— ¿Te animas a traerme una rana de chocolate?

—Debes estar bromeando conmigo —Scorpius se aleja de él y observa que definitivamente Albus no está bromeando—. ¿Enserio quieres que me detenga para ir a buscarte una rana de chocolate?

Amar a Albus significa recorrer el Expreso de Hogwarts de un extremo a otro para encontrar el carrito de golosinas y comprar una rana de chocolate.


	3. Almuerzo familiar

**Amar a Albus **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Lista:** Objetos Mágicos.

**Objeto:** Reloj de los Weasley.

* * *

**III. **

Scorpius se aparece frente a La Madriguera a la hora indicada. No es la primera vez que visita la casa, a menudo es invitado a improvisar pequeños partidos de Quiddich con los primos de Albus y con los gemelos Scamander. Ocasionalmente también se ha quedado a almorzar y ha tenido que soportar las bromas tanto de James como de Fred que aunque al principio le molestaban, ahora le producen gracia.

Pero está es la primera vez que Molly Weasley lo invita a un almuerzo privado por llamarle de algún modo y eso le hace sentirse nervioso.

—Mi abuela no es ninguna clase de ogro. En todo caso si quieres preocuparte por algo, hazlo por los gnomos del jardín. Se comportan más traviesos de lo normal y aún no han encontrado la manera de sacarlos.

— ¿Rose y Hugo?

—Se han ido a almorzar a la casa de su abuela materna, junto a mis tíos. Por lo que en el almuerzo solamente estaremos nosotros y mis abuelos.

Aquella no es la noticia que Scorpius espera y solamente sirve para aumentar sus nervios al doble. La relación que tiene con Rose es buena, con Hugo se respetan mutuamente por Albus, pero con ellos presentes se sentiría diferente.

La casa huele a estofado y a juzgar por el sonido que proviene de la cocina, la propia Molly debe estar cocinando. La sala de estar nunca le ha parecido tan amplia como en ese instante. Observa con detenimiento cada recoveco. La pila de libros a un lado de la chimenea, las fotografías colgadas en las paredes y un gran reloj.

— ¿Es nuevo? —pregunta a Albus.

—Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, desde que tengo memoria —responde, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo le llamo el **_Reloj de los Weasley_** por el hecho que las manecillas contienen la foto de mis tíos. La que ves allí, es la de mi tío Fred y desde que el murió se ha mantenido en el mismo lugar.

—Es un artefacto muy práctico —señala Scorpius—. ¿Qué es un dentista?

Albus le explica que un dentista es una clase de médico que se dedica a cuidar los dientes de las personas y cuando Scorpius pregunta qué es un médico, él le dice que es algo parecido a un sanador pero a diferencia que así le llaman en el mundo muggle. También menciona que de pequeños sus tíos siempre iban al dentista, por el hecho que su abuelo Arthur siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber cómo hacían los muggles para vivir sin magia y la visita anual al destinta era una perfecta excusa.

—Durante la guerra, la mayor parte del tiempo las manecillas estaban sobre _peligro mortal _y la abuela Molly siempre cargaba con el reloj para saber cuándo uno de mis tíos estaba en apuros.

Un súbito sonido de ollas golpeándose contra el suelo, interrumpe la atención de los muchachos. Seguidamente, Molly Weasley se encuentra en la sala de estar y va cubierta por un delantal morado con un estampado de patitos amarillos.

—No se preocupen que no ha sucedido nada. Siempre le he dicho a Arthur que este delantal es bastante vergonzoso pero le hace ilusión que lo utilice en ocasiones especiales —dice con una sonrisa bonachona—. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Scorpius?

De repente Molly Weasley no le parece tan temible y los nervios desaparecen.

Amar a Albus significa descubrir que es capaz de pasar por cualquier situación, como por ejemplo un almuerzo en La Madriguera siendo interrogado amistosamente por su abuela Molly acerca de los planes que tienen para el futuro de su relación, con tal de hacerle feliz.


End file.
